


Puzzled

by Linna_Ai



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era assim que a recém descoberta amizade que Jim nutria por ele o fazia se sentir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzled

“Amigo” 

Spock pensou enquanto meditava em seus aposentos na Enterprise. Era tarde da noite, devia estar dormindo depois da missão em Organia, pois ela fora cansativa, todavia, percebera certa dificuldade em fazê-lo, decidindo que meditar seria o suficiente, ou pelo menos, a escolha lógica a se fazer.

Provavelmente sua falta de habilidade em adormecer no momento tinha relação com aquela palavra, ou melhor, com o conceito dela. Conhecia-o teoricamente e também por observações práticas, porém nunca esperou que pudesse se aplicar a si ou a algum relacionamento o envolvendo.

Mesmo assim, Jim havia chamado-o de amigo nessa última missão.

Fascinante.

É verdade que ele podia ter dito isso apenas como forma de enganar os kligons, de impedir que estes o levassem para interrogatório, todavia, a circunstância em si, assim como a rapidez e impulsividade com que a frase foi dita sugerem que a probabilidade de assim o ser de dezoito para sete milhões, trezentos e cinquenta e dois mil e três. 

Ele podia apenas perguntar, é claro. Decidiu fazer isso no dia seguinte e, com isso em mente, sua meditação foi bem mais eficiente.

Na noite seguinte, novamente decidiu meditar, já sabia que não conseguiria dormir, havia muito a se considerar e analisar depois dos eventos do dia. 

Perguntara a Jim se este o considerava seu amigo e este confirmara. Já esperava por isso, mesmo com as probabilidades, o que não esperava era a reação de seu capitão a pergunta. Antes de responder sua expressão foi de surpresa e confusão e suas palavras exatas foram “É claro que eu sou.” e então ele sorriu, rindo brevemente ao ver minha sobrancelha erguer-se ao ouvir suas palavras. 

Nada disso fazia parte do que precisava ponderar, tudo, na verdade, se encaixava muito bem no que descreveria como o “comportamento natural” de Jim. O que o deixou...confuso, foi os segundos e milissegundos seguintes, durante os quais o capitão apenas o olhou, de uma maneira consideravelmente difícil de explicar (independente de quantos adjetivos conhecia na língua terrestre e em outras) sua bochechas pareceram ficar mais rosadas, mesmo antes dele demonstrar sinais reconhecíveis como os de embaraço por sua atitude peculiar, afinal, ele parecia ter também a intenção de dizer algo, mas nunca o fez. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e tocou-o de leve duas vezes no ombro num gesto que indicou, nesse caso, uma despedida, antes de se afastar. Havia também a atitude de Jim em Organia, enquanto estava ciente da preocupação que Jim dispensava a cada um sob seu comando ao mesmo tempo em que não deixava nenhuma para si mesmo, suas ações menos estratégicas (e, que, portanto, apenas aumentava os riscos que corriam) foram as que envolviam um perigo imediato para Spock.

Spock passou a noite toda refletindo sobre isso, procurando descobrir se significava algo. Quando precisou retomar ao trabalho, deixou o assunto de lado, percebendo com certa irritação que este tirava 19,998652161% de sua concentração, independente do quanto se esforçasse em contrário. Pensava ter sido bem eficiente em esconder tal fato, mas tanto Dr. McCoy, quanto o capitão fizeram comentários, perguntando se ele “estava bem”. Felizmente, ambos aceitaram sua resposta (que não era uma negativa propriamente dita, mas era a verdade), todavia, a tenente Uhura não. Sua reação a sua resposta (a mesma dada aos outros dois) foi surpreendente e digna de reflexão: ela sorriu divertida e disse “esses dois garotos bobos!” antes de rir e sair, rápida demais para que Spock pudesse segui-la, devido à ainda estar tentando entender sua resposta.

Ele respirou fundo, seria a terceira noite sem dormir, é verdade que não precisava tanto, mas eventualmente começaria a afetar seu nível produtivo e não poderia permitir isso. Depois de algumas horas meditando e refletindo sobre o assunto, decidiu tentar dormir, sabendo reconhecer um impasse quando via um, por mais...frustrante que fosse. Era como quando jogava com o Capitão e empatavam, havia aquela sensação de que estava muito perto de vencê-lo mas ainda não conseguira, nesse caso, sentia-se bem perto da resposta, de descobrir o que o confundia tanto sobre seu capitão e sua atitude e amizade, porém ainda não alcançara uma resposta satisfatória.

Sabia que um dia iria, todavia, e, com esse pensamento e certeza, Spock enfim conseguiu dormir.

The end.


End file.
